Hypergraphia
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Mall employees are turning up dead in the parking lot, written on in their own blood. With four bodies and counting, the BAU steps in to help.
1. Need

So this is my first wandering into writing _Criminal Minds_, although I've certainly read enough of it. But I love the show, so I thought I would try it. I'm just a little worried about characterization.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_. That would be CBS and ABC.

Need

Freehold, New Jersey

Heels tapped on the sidewalk as she walked to her car. Her fingers fumbled for her car keys, buried deep in the bottom of her purse where she dropped them. Strands of hair got in her eyes as she bent her head to look, walking faster.

"Are you all right?"

Her head whipped around; adrenaline spiked as narrowed eyes scanned the lot.

"Jesus!" She pressed a hand to her heart. "You trying to give me a heart attack?" Taking a deep breath, she waved the inquiry off. "I'm good. Just paranoid, you know."

Her fingers curled around the cool metal of her car keys and she pulled them out to unlock her car when the blow to her head knocked her to the ground.

Harsh breathing filled the air as the body was dragged closer to the light.

A dark figure straddled the still body, carefully unbuttoning the shirt. Shifting through a bag, gloved fingers pulled out a quill. The tip pressed against the blood, filling the shaft.

Blood etched across the woman's body in words.

_Chloe cried silently, trying to suppress the sighs and sobs. She didn't want to wake Zoë with her crying and desperately wished that she could get up and wander the halls of the family manor._

_But that life was far behind her now and she had no where to go to calm the storm in her heart and mind…_

* * *

FBI Headquarters

JJ brought up four pictures on the screen.

"Four bodies?" Morgan asked. "They had four bodies before they called us in?"

"The last two bodies were extremely close together. Information on the fourth murder was faxed this morning.

"The victims are George Matthews, Casey Kline, Joseph Block and Danielle Lear. All the victims were found without their shirts, although the women still had their bras on."

"What is covering them?"

JJ zoomed in. "Writing. Each of the victims was found covered in writing that was done in their own blood."

Reid squinted. "Christopher slammed his fist against the tile wall, feeling some of them come lose. One flew up and scratched his cheek. He hit the wall, over and over, until the tiles fell to the floor."

"All of the victims were found in the parking lot of the local mall, Freehold Raceway. George Matthews was found nearly six weeks ago; Casey Kline was three weeks ago and Joseph Block was three days ago and Danielle Lear was last night.

"At every scene, police have found a quill."

"A quill?" Prentiss frowned.

"Quills were used as writing implements before dip pens were invented. They are usually the primary flight feathers discarded by birds when they molt, usually geese. Although swan, crow, eagle, owl and hawk feathers are also used. The hollow shaft acts as a reservoir and ink flows to the tip, although the writer would have to refill the quill often."

"Thanks for the lesson, Reid," Morgan leaned back in his chair. "And the unsub used the victims' blood for ink."

"The average adult has ten pints of blood in their body."

"Why the writing?" Rossi asked. "Are they connected?"

"They appear to be," JJ said. "Each… tale seems to focus on one character but others are mentioned. The one that Spence read about Christopher mentions Chloe, who is written about on Danielle."

"And why these people? What is their connection?" Prentiss sighed.

"They all work in the mall."

Hotch shook his head. "It's a big mall. There has to be more than that." He gathered up his files. "Wheels up."

**Words are a lens to focus one's mind.--Ayn Rand**


	2. Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_. That would be CBS and ABC.

Loss

Freehold Raceway Mall

Freehold, NJ

Morgan slid his sunglasses on as the detective approached their team, ponytail swaying with every step.

"Thank you for coming." She glanced over her shoulder. "Although I wish we had called sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

Hotch nudged him.

Her lips twisted. "Wasn't my call. Hi, I'm Detective Joy Marriott, no relation to the hotel chain." She held out her hand. Hotch shook.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is my team, Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and Reid."

"Nice to meet you." Marriott jerked her head towards the police tape. "This is the latest crime scene. Wish I could show you the others, but it's a mall parking lot. We don't get a lot of time."

"Tight parking?"

"Apparently people don't really care why they can't park somewhere; they park anyway." Marriott shrugged. "Body's already in autopsy."

The blood stained the blacktop.

"Body was dragged," Rossi crouched down.

"Streetlight," Marriott pointed. "Killer needed to see to write."

Morgan shifted his gaze from the site to her. She was shielding her eyes, even with sunglasses, scanning the lot and the crowded mall.

"I remember when those stores weren't around," she murmured. "I was only a teenager, but Borders, Cheesecake Factory, Jared's… those are still new to me."

"Grew up around here?"

She nodded. "Shopped here. Mostly at the Barnes and Noble across the street."

"What can you tell us?"

"All the victims were employees, not shoppers. Don't know what that means since Matthews was a manager for Sears, Kline was floor sales at Bath and Body Works, Block worked for the Game Stop and Lear was a clerk at the Borders."

Reid glanced up. "Anything else?"

"All were killed in these outer lots, isolated areas where people try not to park unless there's no other option. Lear was killed late- she was a closer, Matthews and Kline got off at seven and were killed around then and Block was killed early in the morning- opening shift."

Prentiss glanced around. "People are barely slowing down."

"Well, after the first three, they're used to seeing us. Plus, Mall Security has been around recently." Marriott rubbed her temples. "We don't stand out anymore."

"Even with the first murder, they didn't stop. Detective Craig Scott." The male detective grinned.

"My partner," Marriott mumbled.

"Did you find witnesses?"

Scott shook his head. "None that came forward. And people mostly ignore what's going on around them here. They're more interested in getting their shopping done."

"Do you have a place for us back at the station?" Reid asked. "I would like to start working."

Marriott nodded. "I'll take you back. Scott, you got things here?"

"Go on, Joy. I'll check on you later."

"Reid, Prentiss, JJ go back to the station. Rossi, Morgan and I will continue working here."

"Good luck," Prentiss said as she followed the female detective.

Detective Scott's eyes followed the group until the SUV pulled away.

Morgan glanced at the Detective. "You more than partners?"

Scott shook his head. "No. Come on. I can show you the other scenes, for all the good it'll do. They're all nearby."

* * *

Police Station

"Mama!"

Joy found herself with an armful of toddler. She grinned and scooped her son up. "Were you good for Brittany, Tyler?"

He nodded and hugged her neck, peering over her shoulder. "Who you?"

"Introductions in a moment, Baby." Joy crossed the room to her desk, where her mother waited impatiently. "Sorry."

"I've been waiting."

"Leave him with Dad."

Diana Marriott rolled her eyes. "He'll teach the boy bad habits."

"Thanks for bringing him by, Mom. I've got him now."

"Joy, don't bring him to crime scenes again."

"Love you too, Mom."

Joy pursed her lips as her eyes followed her mother out of the station. With a sigh, she turned back to the BAU agents. "My apologies. We've set a conference room aside for you. I hope it works."

"Who's this?" JJ smiled at the toddler, who scrunched his nose and played with Joy's ponytail.

"My son, Tyler."

The biracial boy blinked at them over his mother's shoulder.

"Tyler, these are agents Reid, Prentiss and Jareau."

JJ held out her hand. "You can call me JJ."

"JJ!"

Reid took off his messenger bag. "Want to see a trick?"

Tyler nodded excitedly.

Reid began to make pens and paperclips disappear for the boy while JJ and Prentiss helped Joy move the white board.

"Do you need anything?"

"Coffee?" Reid asked, making another pen vanish.

Joy smiled when Tyler clapped. "How do you take it?"

"Very sweet and very light."

JJ grinned. "He likes coffee with his cream and sugar."

"Hmm. We've got one like that. Ladies?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm good with water."

"Just cream," Prentiss said.

The detective scooped up her son again. "Back in a moment. The files should be up in a moment. If you need anything, ask for Detective Marriott or Chief Marriott."

"Chief?"

She shrugged. "My father."


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: Love the show, but I don't own it. Sigh.

Pain

Police Station

Freehold, New Jersey

"Where did you get coffee, Pretty Boy?" Morgan tousled Reid's hair as he passed.

"Detective Joy went to Dunkin Donuts."

"Not Starbucks?"

Detective Scott laughed. "Our local DD gives us free coffee."

Joy entered the room with another file box. "Agents, I also brought back a Box of Joe, about fifteen minutes ago. It's better than what was brewed here."

"Bless you," Morgan poured himself a cup.

"Uncle Craig!"

"Buddy!"

Scott scooped Tyler up, swinging him over his head.

Joy smiled and set down the box. "Did you find anything?"

Rossi sat down. "The Unsub always dragged the victim to the nearest light source. Matthews was dragged a decent distance, while Kline's car must have been right under a light."

"Does that mean anything? Craig, take him out of here," Joy said.

"Come on, Buddy. Let's set up your cars at Mama's desk."

She watched them go, then turned her attention back to Rossi.

"I was hoping you could tell us."

"The distances have varied. I don't know if it was because these victims were the only available or if they are chosen."

"Has anyone read the writing?" Reid asked, squinting at the photos.

"Agent Reid, someone typed up the stories on another sheet in the file."

"Thank you." He began to pin the stories next to the victims.

Morgan swung back and forth in his chair, his view shifting from the board to Tyler and Detective Scott at the desk, playing with cars. The biracial boy happily jumped cars over pens, pencils and a stapler.

His mother was a cop, just like Morgan's father had been.

"Agent Morgan?"

His gaze jerked back to Detective Marriott. "Sorry, what?"

She smiled. "I asked if you needed anything."

"I have black coffee. I'm good."

"All right. Ask for Detective Scott or Chief Marriott if you need anything. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

His eyes followed Marriott as she left the conference room and gathered up her little boy. She kissed his cheek as he put away his toys and hugged Detective Scott, pointing to the conference room and nodding. Scott hugged her tightly and let her go.

"Morgan, call Garcia. See if she has anything for us," Hotch ordered.

"On it."

* * *

Joy Marriott's Apartment

Freehold, New Jersey

Joy rubbed Tyler's fuzzy curls as he giggled and wiggled in the towel.

"Mama!"

"Stand still, Silly!"

She yanked the towel away and he ran down the hallway, leaving the slightly flooded bathroom. Joy dropped the towel and chased after him.

"Mr. Reid is so cool! He made those pens vanish!"

"I hope no one needed them."

"I borrowed some of yours."

"Thank you, Tyler."

He jumped on his bed, sending his pajamas flying to the floor.

"Tyler Joseph, put those pjs on."

He bounced on his butt and jumped to the floor, pulling on the shirt. She smiled and got out clothes for the next day.

"One looked like me."

"What, Baby?"

"The man looked like me."

Agent Morgan. She nodded.

"Yes. Agent Morgan looks like you."

"The others look like you."

Turning to her son, Joy crouched down to his level. "Yes."

"Why don't I look like you, Mama?"

"God made people with all different colors." She stroked Tyler's cheek. "I think you are my beautiful baby boy."

"I'm not a baby."

"You will always be my baby. Just like I'm Grandma's baby."

"I suppose…" He giggled when she picked him up and dropped him on the bed.

"What story tonight?"

"Mama, where's my Daddy?"

"Tyler…" Joy closed her eyes. "Daddy isn't here."

"But where?"

"Another time, Baby. Another time." She kissed his forehead. "What story?"

He sighed and lay down. "Don't want one."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and crawled under the covers.

"I love you, Tyler."

"Love you, Mama."

She dimmed the lights and shut his door before going into the kitchen, where her file from the Mall Killer waited. With a sigh, she sat at her kitchen table, staring at the photos.

How did she tell a three-year-old that Daddy was in jail for hurting Mama?

"Crap."

She got up and made herself a cup of tea. She had been out with friends. Someone slipped her something; she blurrily remembered passing out in the bathroom and waking up and _knowing_ someone had raped her.

The DNA evidence had put him behind bars. Particularly when she found out she was pregnant.

She didn't know how to tell Tyler he was born because she was raped. She would never regret him, but it was tough sometimes. After all, he shared his father's coloring.

But he had her eyes.

She smiled and turned back to her crime scenes.


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: _Criminal Minds_ belongs to ABC and CBS. Not me. I am just borrowing the characters for a little bit.

Waiting

Police Station,

Freehold, New Jersey

"Wait! Wait!" Reid leaned close to the typed up stories, eyes flicking between them and the victims they were written on. "I think… I have an idea."

"Something we can build a profile on?" Prentiss asked.

"What you got, Reid?" Morgan leaned forward.

"Christopher slammed his fist against the tile wall, feeling some of them come lose. One flew up and scratched his cheek. He hit the wall, over and over, until the tiles fell to the floor. Dust covered his dark hair, his dark eyes clenched shut.

"His broad body shuddered with suppressed sobs. He had hurt Chloe, gotten her sent away. He was never going to hold her in his arms again."

The rest of the team blinked.

Reid yanked the story down and highlighted _dark hair, dark eyes, broad body_, then jabbed the other end of the pen at the victim's pre-mortem photo. "It's just general descriptions but he fits. And listen…

"Chloe cried silently, trying to suppress the sighs and sobs. She didn't want to wake Zoë with her crying and desperately wished that she could get up and wander the halls of the family manor.

"But that life was far behind her now and she had no where to go to calm the storm in her heart and mind. Instead, she bowed her head, her dark red hair covering her face as tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks."

Morgan stood up and pointed at Danielle Lear's picture. "Red hair, pale complexion."

"The Unsub is matching his characters to the victims," Reid said.

"So the clue is in the writing." Rossi leaned back in his chair.

"Hypergraphia!"

"And for the rest of us?"

Reid hands fluttered around him. "It's a compulsive urge to write. Hypergraphia is associated with manic-depressive disorder and schizophrenia and is sometimes called the Midnight Disease. The Unsub is driven to write."

Hotch leaned his elbows against the conference table. "What does this tell us?"

Prentiss glanced at the photos tacked to the board. "Why would he pick victims that look like his characters? And why write in blood?"

Morgan sat back in his chair, trying to clear his mind. His eyes darted to the windows as Detective Marriott walked in and shed her coat. She glanced up at the conference room.

The boy wasn't with her.

His phone buzzed and he jumped to answer it. "Morgan."

"Hey, Sweet Stuff."

"Hey, Mama. What you have for us?" He put her on speaker.

"Not a whole lot, I'm afraid. There doesn't appear to be a connection between the victims, other than they all work at the mall."

"Garcia," Reid leaned over. "Can you go back and see if anyone with manic-depressive disorder or schizophrenia was released before the first victim?"

"Manic-depressive?"

"Bipolar."

"Why not just say that?" she chuckled. "Anything else?"

"See if the file mentions Hypergraphia."

"Hyper-whatia?"

"Hypergraphia, the compulsive desire to write."

"Oh. Sure thing, Reid."

"Thanks, Mama." Morgan hung up. "I need more coffee. Anyone else?"

"I'll get my own." Reid got up and went to the station's break room. Morgan followed at a slower pace, stopping at Detective Marriott's desk.

"Need something, Agent?"

"Morgan or Derek, please."

She smiled and tipped her head up. "Can I help you, Morgan?"

"I just need a break. Get away for a few minutes."

"Got a profile for me?"

"Just about." He leaned against her desk. "Where's your boy?"

"Tyler? He's at day care. My mother will bring him by later."

"What does the father do?"

"I hope he's rotting in jail."

Morgan winced. "Sorry. I stepped in that one."

She shrugged. "Most everyone here knows the story. I was drugged and raped about four years ago. We got him behind bars though." She sighed. "He asked about his dad last night."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. Well, actually, I could blame it on you."

"How?"

"Tyler noticed that you look the same as him."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I'm mixed."

Joy smiled. "Next time he sees you, Tyler's probably going to work up the courage to talk to you."

He laughed. "All right."

"Just a warning, he talks at warp speed."

"I know how to translate that." He nodded towards Reid, pouring creamer and sugar in his coffee.

She smiled again. "Are you supposed to be out this long?"

"Not really."

She gently pushed him. "Go get your coffee. We'll probably talk later."

Morgan waved and went for his black coffee. Detective Scott leaned against the counter. "Don't mess with her."

"Excuse me," Morgan stared at the broad detective.

"Don't… Just don't mess with Joy. She's been through enough."

"Man, I'm just being friendly."

"Morgan?" Reid fidgeted.

"Let's go, kid."

* * *

Joy watched the agents walk back to the conference room and glared at Craig. He shrugged and held up his hands. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk, checking over the rotation that was circling the Freehold Raceway Mall parking lot. Two cop cars and multiple mall security cars.

Hopefully, they would catch the Unsub before someone else died.


	5. Profile

Disclaimer: I think if I owned _Criminal Minds_, I wouldn't be stressing over my tuition bills. So yeah, I don't own it.

Profile

Agent Reid paced the front of the room as he spoke. "The Unsub is between 25 and 35, probably male. We know that he has Hypergraphia, which means he has the compulsive desire to write. We believe that he suffers from bipolar disease, and during his depressive periods is when he kills, similar to Ted Bundy."

Morgan nodded. "However, our tech couldn't find anyone who was recently released just before the murders who fits that description, so we think the stressor is something else, like losing a job."

"The Unsub knows the mall, the people who work in it, so it could be he worked there until he was fired. Now he doesn't have a job, something steady and the compulsion to write is so strong he doesn't know how to get rid of it."

"The victims are chosen because they resemble characters," Rossi tapped the photos, "Which means we don't know who the next victim is. They are picked by the Unsub because of that resemblance and we can't guess what the next character is."

"Keep your eyes open for people hanging around where the employees park. Encourage people to walk in pairs, ask about old employees who hang around more than usual."

Joy tapped her pencil against her notebook as the BAU gave the profile. It seemed to fit, but part of it didn't sit right with her. She jumped when Craig brushed her shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just thinking."

"Couldn't see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Oh, you're hysterical." She got up and walked out of the conference room, pausing in the doorway. Tyler and her father were at her desk, playing with Tyler's Ninja Turtles.

"Hey, Joy." Chief Thomas Marriott rose to his feet to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching him."

"Well, he's my grandson."

"He was Donatello."

"I see," Joy ruffled Tyler's hair and turned back to her dad. "Want to see my notes?"

"Yeah." He began to scan the tiny script. "Tell me what you think."

She leaned against her desk and bit her lip. "Something feels off. I think they got most of it, the bipolar, the Hypergraphia, the stressor, but… I don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling insecure."

Tom glanced at her. "When have you ever felt insecure?"

"Oh please, Dad." She sighed. "And it bothers me, bothers all of us, that there is no way to figure out who could be next, other than a mall employee."

"It's a big mall."

"Bigger than when I worked there."

He grinned. "I remember. You worked at the Waldenbooks."

"That was forever ago, before college."

Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Only twelve years."

Joy rolled her eyes. "Look, thanks for watching Tyler during the meeting."

"Again, my pleasure." He glanced down at her chair. "Where did he go?"

* * *

"Hello?"

Morgan glanced up at the tiny voice. He smiled at the face peering around the corner. Emily and Reid looked up at the same time.

Tyler waved shyly. "Hi, Mr. Reid, Ms. Emily." He turned his attention to Morgan. "Who you?"

"I'm Agent Morgan."

"Morgan," the boy murmured to himself.

"And you are?"

"Tyler Joseph Marriott."

"That what Mama calls you when you're in trouble?"

He nodded and snuck in the room, going to Morgan's side. "What you doing?"

"Talking." Morgan lifted the little boy into his lap and turned the laptop. "See, that's my friend, Penny."

"Oh! Aren't you the cutest? Chocolate Muffin, he could be yours!"

"He's Detective Marriott's." Morgan frowned. "Tyler, does Mama know you're in here?"

The little boy shook his head, slowly.

"Man, you're gonna get me in trouble." Morgan stood and hefted Tyler to his hip.

"Tyler."

Morgan froze as the petite detective came into the doorway. She zeroed in on her son. "You're supposed to say when you're leaving."

"I was just comin' to talk."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Just let Mama and Grandpa know where you're going next time."

"Yes, Mama." Tyler grinned.

Joy chuckled and looked up at Morgan. "He's more or less given free rein of the station. He knows everyone and everyplace to hide. So do I, now."

"You here a lot, Little Guy?"

Tyler nodded. "Every day!"

"Only for a few hours." Joy laid a finger on Tyler's nose. "Let the agents work, all right?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Want me to take him?" she offered.

Morgan shook his head. "He can hang out for a bit."

"Try not to show him crime scene photos," she sighed. "My mother thinks I take him to the crime scenes with me." Turning, she waved over her shoulder. "Just send him out if he gets bothersome."

"He won't, will you?"

"Nope!"

Morgan sat back down with Tyler in his lap. "So, Mama, got anything for me?"

"Oh, you bet I do."

Tyler leaned against Morgan, arms folded over his chest. "What you got?"

Garcia grinned. "You are too cute for words. Morgan, buy him a lollipop for me later."

"Yes, Mama."

"She really your mama?"

"No, it's just a nickname."

"Oh."

"You ready for your information?"

"Yes, ma'me."

Tyler giggled.

_

* * *

_

_Lilly leaned against the oak, drawing energy from the ancient tree. She would need it in order to break the veil and cross over to the Mortal Realm._

Lilly anxiously walked across the parking lot, glancing around her, her keys in her hand. The streetlights…

_The sun had streaked her hair with blonde, framing her heart-shaped face._

_Out…out…OUT! _

The bat swung down.

With a cry, Lilly hit the pavement, right under a light. Quill in hand, a gloved hand filled the shaft and began to write.

_The natural earth energy filled Lilly, spreading in from her fingers to her core. The green magic made her eyes greener, the highlights in her hair brighter. She gathered her energy and released it all at once, tearing the veil. _

_Taking a deep breath, she stepped through into the Mortal Realm…_


	6. Rae

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rae

Freehold Raceway Mall Parking Lot

Joy and Craig pushed their way through the tape, approaching the latest victim. Joy was cursing the fact that so far, no evidence had shown up again and the victim had still bled out, even with the patrols they had.

Craig put a hand on her shoulder. "Chill. We'll get this guy."

"But how many more will have to die?" She pulled her coat closer and stepped up to the streetlight. "Oh my God."

"Joy… Oh no."

She spun around and grabbed the nearest cop. "Where is Officer Roberts?"

"Right here, Detective."

"Tony, no!"

Tony stepped up, thinking she wanted him and saw the body. "Rae!"

Craig blocked the big, black man.

"Rae!"

Joy closed her eyes as Craig pulled Tony away from the scene. Agents Rossi and Morgan joined her, one on either side.

"The victim is Rachel Roberts. She worked for Jared's, the jewelry place, as a manager. She's married to Officer Tony and left behind two children."

Morgan squeezed her shoulder.

"Dammit!" She took a shuddering breath.

Rossi crouched down. "No drag trail."

Joy shook her head. "Rae always parks right next to the streetlights. I wish I knew why she was out here alone; she usually walks out with one of the clerks."

"And the interval is short again. Only three days instead of three weeks."

"Excuse me, agents. I want to talk to my officer."

"Go ahead."

Rossi moved the button-down shirt aside to read the writing. "The character's name is Lilly."

Morgan crouched down. "Does anyone know this person? Recognize these characters?"

"Maybe we should start asking those questions."

* * *

Joy hugged Tony. "I'm so sorry."

"Jesus, Joy. It's wasn't supposed to be her! I was the one on the force. We always expected something to happen to me, never to her."

She hugged the big man as he cried.

"What am I going to tell Amanda and John? How do I tell them that Mommy isn't coming home?"

Her heart clenched at the thought. "Take the night, Tony. You can't work the case anymore, anyway."

"You catch this bastard, Joy. Catch the bastard who took Rae."

"I will, Tony."

Wiping his eyes, the officer trudged back to his patrol car, his partner meeting him there and patting the man on the back. Joy watched them pull away and walked back to the scene, standing over Morgan and Rossi.

Morgan glanced up. "We'll catch him."

She nodded. "I know we will."

"Be careful not to make it personal," Rossi warned.

"Rae would never hurt anyone. She and Tony watch Tyler when I have to work late. She was one of my friends in high school and threw me a baby shower. Rae Roberts is one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"Detective, we'll catch him," Morgan assured.

She blew out her breath. "What do you see? 'Cause I'm going to miss everything."

"She was hit hard in the back of the head."

"I think we determined it was a baseball bat," she said. "You know, I keep one in my backseat."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I keep on in my hallway too. I lock up my guns at home. I guess I hope that I can take someone out with it."

"You can," Morgan said.

"Somehow, that doesn't assure me."

"So the Unsub clubs the victim, drags her to the light, takes off her shirt and writes the story on her torso," Rossi outlined the events.

"With a quill, in her blood."

Morgan sat back on his heels. "We know the victims resemble characters, but what drives the Unsub to seek them out?"

"Flesh and blood," Joy muttered.

"What?"

She bit her lip. "When I was younger, way younger, some of the fantasy stories I read focused on flesh and blood. They were both needed for life- to return someone to life you needed that person's blood. But it's a stretch."

"But if this Unsub is writing a story…"

"Reid would say you're making a leap," Rossi said.

Joy shrugged. "It's just an idea."

The three backed away from the scene. Joy nodded to the coroner to take the body.

"Let's get back to the station," Rossi suggested.

Joy nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Freehold Police Station

Reid was already pinning up the latest scene when they got back. "They printed extras for me."

JJ glanced at Joy. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." The detective stuck her hands in her coat pockets. "When you do your next release, could you mention the characters' names, maybe ask anyone if they know the story? I don't know how you would or what good it would do, but…"

Hotch glanced up. "But be careful. The Unsub might feel we're stealing his work and attack again."

Joy dropped her head and sat in one of the nearby chairs. "I don't know what to do."

Morgan crouched in front of her. "Take a deep breath and clear your head."

"Okay."

"You work on that." He got up and flipped the laptop around, bringing Garcia up. "You got the latest, Baby Girl?"

"Yes."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Our tech."

"Penny," Joy murmured. "Tyler told me about you."

"You're Tyler's mama? You are so lucky!"

"Thank you." She raised her head. "Tell me you found something we missed."

"Sorry, honey. No more than what we had. And going through employment records for all those stores is slow-going. Plus the list I already have is still pretty big."

"Shit."

"Detective Marriott, we'll figure it out," Garcia gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, all of you." She stood up. "I have a phone call I have to make."

"Who?"

"My son."


	7. Strike

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing them for a little while, but CBS and ABC say I have to return them when I'm done. Which makes me sad.

Strike

Morgan sucked down the last of his soda at the diner. He grinned at Reid when the genius rubbed his forehead to alleviate his brain freeze.

"Too much?"

"I always get this!"

Morgan laughed and snatched another fry off JJ's plate.

"Morgan!"

He turned when thirty-four pounds of Tyler smacked into his leg. "Hey, Little Guy."

Joy turned up right behind him, grabbing her son's hand.

"Hey to you too, Detective."

She smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're getting milkshakes!" Tyler climbed into the booth next to Morgan.

Joy started at the sight of them. Agent Morgan could possibly pass as Tyler's father.

"This late at night?" Hotch asked.

"We had the viewing today."

Tyler nodded and kicked his feet, still in his dress shoes. "John's Mommy is with the angels now."

The atmosphere sobered.

Morgan poked the little boy. "What's your favorite?"

"Vanilla. And Mama likes chocolate." He tugged Morgan's sleeve. He lowered his ear to the little boy's face. "It matches me!"

Morgan grinned.

"Come on, Tyler. We're getting our milkshakes to go, remember?"

"Can we watch _Finding Nemo_?"

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

Joy closed her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say because the mother dies.

"How about _Road to El Dorado_? With the horse?"

"Your horse bit me in the butt!" Tyler giggled and climbed out of the booth. "Bye, Morgan. Say hi to Penny for me."

"I will."

Tyler took his mother's hand and held it tightly as Joy ordered, laughing with the waitress.

"He likes you," Prentiss said.

Morgan smiled. "I think he likes having someone around who looks like him."

"What about his father?"

The smile vanished. "He's not around."

"Don't get too attached," Rossi warned.

"I know."

Hotch pulled out the case file. "Do we have anything new?"

Prentiss shook her head and finished off her onion rings. "No DNA and the waiting suggest an organized killer."

"We already knew that."

"But the attacks are random. They used to follow the three week pattern," Reid pointed out.

"Triggers."

"But what?" Morgan put his head in his hands, watching Tyler spin on a bar chair, chattering at Joy.

"We keep striking out."

"Unfortunately, it looks like we're going to have to wait for the next victim."

* * *

Joy Marriott's Apartment

Freehold, New Jersey

Joy curled around Tyler for the third night in a row. She couldn't bring herself to let him go and had been sleeping on the pull-out bed with him, falling asleep to movies.

The title screen for _Prince of Egypt_ was up when she jerked awake, groping for her phone.

"Marriott."

"Detective, we have a survivor."

She blinked and slowly sat up.

"Detective?"

"Sorry, Agent Hotchner. A survivor."

"Medics are patching him up now."

"I'll be right there."

Joy hung up and glanced at Tyler, fast asleep. She rolled out of the bed and ducked into her room to dress. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stroked his dark curls.

Damn, she was going to have to take him to the crime scene.

* * *

Freehold Raceway Mall Parking Lot

Freehold, New Jersey

Joy set the child locks and alarmed her car before joining the rest of the force. Craig was already there, talking with Agents Rossi and Hotchner. Morgan was pacing the crime scene.

She ducked under the police tape. "What do we have?"

"A witness." He glanced behind her at her car. "Tyler in there?"

"No matter what my mother says, this is the first time I've brought him to a crime scene," she hissed.

He chuckled. "Babysitters would be hard to come by this late at night."

"Tell me about it."

"Ryan Fitzpatrick is a closer for Borders', like Lear. The Unsub hit him and dragged him to the light. All that was written was one sentence." He dug a paper out of his pocket. "Lucifer smiled sadly when he saw Chloe sleeping on the couch again, a picture of Christopher clutched in her hand."

"References several characters."

"That's as far as the Unsub got when a patrol car passed by. The Unsub ran and the car called for help."

"Do you think…?"

"We're hoping he saw his attacker. Prentiss is going to interview him later."

She nodded, looking around. "Christopher, Chloe, Lucifer, Lilly… I think the others were Rosalie and Charles."

"Good memory."

"Do you know how long I stared at those photos?" She glanced at her car again. No movement.

"Joy?"

She turned back to him.

"We're going to get him."

"I know."


	8. Witness

Disclaimer: _Criminal Minds _is not mine.

Note: I already have an idea for another story with Joy and Tyler and the BAU. What does the audience think? Should I go ahead with it?

Witness

CentraState Medical Center

"Ryan Fitzpatrick?"

The young man groaned and raised a hand to rub his eyes. "That's me."

Emily Prentiss smiled and approached his bed. "I'm Agent Prentiss with the FBI. I want to ask you a few questions."

"About what happened? Sure." He turned to the agent.

"Start when you were leaving the store."

"I had locked up and sent everyone out in pairs. All my clerks were safe in their cars when I started out."

"Without anyone?"

He flushed. "I have an odd number of people now and… forgot."

She nodded. "You were walking out to your car."

"Lot was pretty deserted. Most people had already gone home, but I'm short a few people so it takes longer to close. I had my keys out, like they told us and unlocked my car with the remote." He frowned.

"What?"

"I heard it beep, saw the lights flash. The flash lit up the spot in front of mine. Someone was standing there."

"Do you know who?"

He nodded. "One of my old employees. Not one of mine, exactly. But she used to work at the store."

"She?"

* * *

Police Station

Joy hung up her desk phone and glanced at her desk chair where Tyler was sleeping.

"What did Prentiss have?" Morgan leaned against her desk.

"A name."

He scooped Tyler up. "In the conference room."

Joy's heart jumped and she hurried after them. Morgan sat in one of the chairs, Tyler curled up in his lap, clutching his shirt. Joy paused in the doorway.

"Fitzpatrick says he saw one of Borders' old employees in the parking lot. Her name is Erin Kelly."

"Garcia?"

"Got it." The blonde grinned over the line. "Erin Kelly. Fired from Borders' about eight weeks ago now."

"The first victim."

"She is also on meds for bipolar."

"Manic-depressive disorder," Reid corrected.

"Yes, Reid," Garcia went on. "I don't know how long those meds last, but she hasn't picked a new prescription up in three months."

"Anything else?"

"I've got an address."

Joy clutched the doorframe.

"567 Casino Drive, Howell, New Jersey."

"I know where that is," Joy said.


	9. Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: If I owned _Criminal Minds_, I don't think I would drive a twenty-year-old car.

Flesh and Blood

Joy checked her vest and her gun. The vest was secure and her gun felt comfortable in her hands.

"Your earpiece?"

She tapped it and nodded.

Morgan glanced at her, then at the one-story ranch. "So, the Kelly Residence."

"Hopefully this goes somewhere." She straightened. "You think it's her?"

"The profile fits."

"We're ready." Hotch said.

Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss lead the maneuver. Joy fell behind with the SWAT team, hearing the agents shout "Clear!"

"Hotch! Kitchen!"

She made her way to the kitchen in the back of the house. Erin Kelly was sitting at the table, frantically writing on the legal pad.

Reid put away his gun. "Erin?"

She glanced up, strands of blonde hair falling around her face.

"What are you writing?"

"The stories. They keep talking to me." Her lower lip trembled. "I thought… I thought…"

"What?"

Joy held her breath as the young agent approached the woman. Glancing around the kitchen, she could see the bloody bat propped against the wall.

"I tried! I can't keep up! They keep talking!"

"Who?"

"Chloe! Christopher! Lucifer! I tried… I tried to find them bodies, so they could talk. Like they do. Flesh and blood."

Morgan and Rossi glanced at Joy.

Reid swallowed. "You need to come with us, Erin."

"Can you make them stop?"

"I can try."

She nodded and let herself be lead away in cuffs. They all tucked their guns back in their holsters.

Rossi went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. "All prescription bottles. All full."

Joy pulled on latex gloves and checked the bag that lay near the bat. "I found the quills. And a pair of black gloves."

"She doesn't seem organized," Morgan crouched down next to her.

"It's in the flesh and blood. None of it could be hers."

Morgan raised a brow.

"I read a lot."

"Not as much as Reid."

"I doubt I read the same genres as Dr. Reid. I prefer fantasy and romance, the swords and sorcery, and avoid the science fiction part of it."

"I almost live in the sci-fi section," Reid admitted.

Rising to her feet, Joy looked around. The home was well-tended. "She must have stopped taking her meds when she got laid off."

"Why?"

"My aunt has manic-depressive disorder. If she doesn't have a routine, she forgets to take her meds. My guess is Erin lost her job and lost her routine. When she stopped taking the meds, the voices and Hypergraphia became too much. She tried to find ways to make the voices stop, to bring the characters to life so that they could tell their own stories."

"Why choose those people at the mall?"

"If I were a writer, I would draw inspiration from the people around me. She mentioned Chloe and Lucifer, so I'm guessing they are major characters in her story and the models were fellow employees at Borders'." She glanced around one more time. "The flesh and blood inspiration became the flesh and blood vessel."

Morgan shivered. "Do you think she'll confess?"

Joy shrugged. "I would think so. And once she goes back on her meds, she'll feel the remorse. She didn't want to hurt anyone; she just wanted the voices to stop." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"So simple a solution," Morgan murmured.

"Yes."


	10. GoodBye

Disclaimer: _Criminal Minds_ belongs to CBS and ABC and maybe some other alphabets, but not me.

Not-So-Tearful Good-byes

"Wait!"

Joy set Tyler down so he could run to the conference room.

He launched himself at Morgan's leg. "Don't leave without saying good-bye."

"Hey, Little Guy." Morgan lifted the toddler onto his hip and pushed back his tangles. "I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye."

"Oh."

The agent chuckled and hugged Tyler. "I got something for you."

"Really?"

Morgan nodded and picked up the chocolate lollipop stashed on the top of his bag. "Now, you have to ask Mama when you can have this."

"I can't have it now?"

Joy smiled and leaned in the doorway. "You can, Tyler."

"Yeah!"

Morgan helped him unwrapped the treat. Tyler held it out to the agent. "Bite?"

"Thank you." Morgan ate a tiny corner, then Tyler stuck it in his mouth and sucked the chocolate. He laid his head on Morgan's shoulder with a sigh. "Gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Little Guy. Here." He handed Tyler a business card.

"What this?"

"It has my phone number, so you can call me. And on the back," he flipped it over. "Is Penny's number. She wants to talk to you too."

Tyler grinned and hugged Morgan. "I want to talk too."

"I'll keep this safe." Joy took the card and slid it in her back pocket.

"You can call whenever you want," Morgan assured Tyler.

The toddler nodded solemnly.

The agent hugged him tightly. "Be good for Mama."

"I will."

Morgan set Tyler back on his feet and turned to Joy. He awkwardly held out his hand. She laughed and slipped under his arms, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"Just doing our jobs."

"Thank you for that too, but I meant Tyler." She ran her fingers through her son's tangles. "Good luck."

"We'll need it. And he really can call me and Penny," Morgan pointed to her back pocket.

"And he will." Joy smiled. "Your car is here."

Morgan sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Good luck to you too, Detective."

"Joy. I think if you're going to have a phone relationship with my son, you should at least call me Joy."

"Good luck, Joy." He grinned. "Bye, Tyler."

"Bye, Morgan."

Joy glanced down at her son and rolled her eyes at the chocolate smeared on his face. "Come on, Tyler. Mama has to clean you up before dinner with the grandparents."

"Bye, Joy."

She smiled up at him as she wiped Tyler's face with a tissue. "Later, Morgan."

He ruffled Tyler's hair one last time before walking out of the Freehold Police Station. Outside, he slipped on his sunglasses before climbing in the SUV.

"Everyone good?"

"Yes."

Hotch nodded and began to pull out of the parking lot. Morgan glanced out the window and grinned when he saw Joy and Tyler standing on the sidewalk, both of them waving as the SUV pulled out of the lot and into traffic.

**Words, once they are printed, have a life of their own. –Carol Burnett**


End file.
